


Gingerbread

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [14]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, French Kissing, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is enjoying a peaceful moment at home building a gingerbread house. Course, leave it to James to come and ruin his peaceful moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> I honestly thought this was way cute, but them again I'm a bit skewed when it comes to things such as cuteness as it's so hugely based on perspective.

- **Gingerbread-**  


On this lovely Christmas day within his home, Black Forrest German clock ticking away at the seconds, and hours, Q was bent over his table plastic bottle of icing held delicately in his hand. His lips were pursed, eyebrows narrowed as he iced a side of a ginger bread house he had decided to do out of boredom. He was so into his little pet project that he had not heard the window open, nor shut. He had paid no heed or any attention to the footsteps that fell on his wooden floor.

 

“Exactly what in the hell are you doing?” Came a curious and rather annoyed reply.

 

Q jumped the icing striking across the gingerbread wall. He sent a dark glare to the half made gingerbread house swiped his finger across the frosting and popped his finger into his mouth. He straightened up from his bent position over the table and turned to eye 007, who had once again broken into his house.

 

Q sucked in his teeth, pinched the bridge of his nose and place the icing bottle down on the table. “I have a front door you know.”

 

“It was locked.” Can the dry reply as 007 helped himself to a cup of earl gray and sat down at the table. “The question remains unanswered. What the hell are you doing? Isn't building gingerbread houses for children?” He jested.

 

“If the door was lock then that means I do not want to be disturbed. At least knock dammit.” He paused as if to answer the second question. “I was bored.” It was simple and sweet. He placed a hand on his hip, adjusting his glasses and leaned on the table giving 007 a rather dark look. “Well, what is it? What do you want?”

 

007 prodded his finger at the unstable gingerbread house knocking it over. Silently Q fumed, how dare he mock him and ruin his project. He would have to run to the store again and fetch some more frosting. While he was silently raging about the unexpected visit he noticed 007 was actually talking to him.

 

“Er...sorry could you repeat that?”

 

James gave him a rather amused look tilting his head and lent forward on his arms. “What I said was that I will be leaving on a mission tomorrow and I need some gadgets. Which is why I entered the house through the window. I had knocked but it seems you were blatantly ignoring me.” He paused lifting a gingerbread wall covered in frosting, gumdrops and little cinnamon balls. Q clenched his fists how dare he?! “If you were bored you could have called.” He spoke between sips and bites of the gingerbread cookie.

 

“What right do you have to eat my house?!” Q ignored the rest of what James had said. “As if I would give you anything to help you after you ate my house!” He stormed around the corner of it intent to hit James regardless if he broke his hand or not, the satisfaction would have been enough for him.

 

He pulled his arm back, hand fisted and pushed his arm forward to deck James in the jaw. He never got the chance to hit him unfortunately. James had caught it in mid swing tsking as him and used this advantage to pull Q closer murmuring something. Q never caught it though, he still felt hot from anger.

 

James maneuvered Q, cradling his arm against his body, pressing Q against him, and descended to kiss his lips. Q fought for a moment but he had the brains and not the skill to break the hold James had on him. He lost, and lost himself in the moment moving his lips sensually against Jame's. With the physical attentions on his body he had forgotten entirely why the gingerbread house was important anymore, and could only focus on those lips.

 

Q responded by kissing him back, pulling his arm from Jame's hold, and wrapped them around his neck. He opened his mouth and instantly he was invaded with a hot skillful tongue that seemed to know exactly what he wanted. He lost all coherent thought releasing a soft mewl that was swallowed by a greedy mouth and tongue.

 

Jame had pushed him backwards. They both shuffled until Q's lower back hit the counter's edge. Without breaking from the kiss James lowered his hands roaming lower. In his little journey he paused at Q's ass groping it and griping it to grind his growing erection down against Q's hips, skillfully rubbing his prick against Q's own. He let his palms lower to his calved his head ducking never breaking the kiss, and with a clink of teeth he lifted Q and placed him up on the counter. Q happily wrapped his legs around James, arms never breaking their hold on the neck they encased in their warmth.

 

As James was moving to undo the top button of Q's pants a ringtone sounded throughout the kitchenette. Q spoke between kissed. “Don't” He kissed James roughly tilting his head. “answer” He paused entering his tongue into Jame's mouth arms pulling back slightly to allow his hands and fingers to run through the short blond hair that James kept short for convenience. “that.”

 

James broke the kiss fishing out his phone, looking at the caller I.D. On the front and sighed. “I have to. Head quarters.” He gave Q an sincere apology with his eyes and pulled away from Q stepping into his sitting room and answered the phone. “Hello?”

 

Q let out an annoyed breath running a hand through his curly dark hair, and grumbled listening to the one sided conversation with the phone. He was frustrated and obviously a phone call from M was more important than alone time with him. He scowled at the floor when he thought about it.

 

Q hopped off the counter fishing around his drawers for gadgets to send James on his way. He didn't want the man to give him any more heartache than he already had. After all, his lover was a secret agent, not only was it hard enough to share him, as was the job description to gain information, but he never seemed to have just alone time with Jame, and that frustrated him the most. It also seemed to exacerbate the situation between the two of them.

 

Q heard James get off the phone. Enough time for him to pull out a few devices that would work fine without much notice on what type of mission James would be embarking on soon. He closed his eyes took a deep breath, erection and lust gone with the cold water of reality. He placed the items on the counter, and closed the drawer. “Here.” He fought to not look at James. “These should help you enough on whatever mission you're going on.” He finally dared himself to allow himself a glance of James. “You've used these before, no need to explain them.”

 

James, now in 007 persona, had reached over gathered his gadgets, placing them in the suitcase he had brought with him, and Q silently wondered when he had missed the fact 007 came ready for transportation of his gadgets. “I have to go.” He said this without looking up.

 

007 closed the suitcase and locked it with a click. Q smiled in a strenuous way giving one sharp and quick nod crossing his arms over his chest. “I know.”

 

“I'll be back within a few weeks-a month tops.” Again Q nodded stiffly.

 

“I know.”

 

007 held his suitcase to his side and in a quick stride kissed him on the lips, words were expressed far more than James could say and Q accepted them. The kiss ended too quickly, and once again 007 slipped through his window of his flat and was gone.

 

Q turned back to his gingerbread house. Perhaps it would be best to run to the store and just start over. After all, his gingerbread house was ruined now. He placed 007's empty tea cup in the sink, picked up his own and sipped on it, clearly annoyed. 007 Just seemed to annoy him a lot lately, and he silently wondered when he had fallen in love with the stupid git.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Hopefully it was something worth reading, still new to this 00Q fandom, since this is the 2nd fic I've written with them in it.   
> Any pointers on these two would be greatly appreciated and considered,
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
